Different Summer
by ASalsabila
Summary: Seorang anak perempuan datang dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Siapa yang menduga itu akan memberikan dampak luar biasa pada seluruh penghuni rumah?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

**A/N: **Ini fanfic pertama yang aku buat. Maaf kalo masih jelek banget. Menerima kritik dan saran. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Different Summer**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Hari ini masih hari yang normal dan tenang di Little Whinging, dan mungkin biasa-biasa saja, bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di Privet Drive nomor 4. Sebab hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang menyenangkan dan jarang didapat oleh Harry. Karena sejak kedatangan Bibi Marge tiga hari lalu, dia hampir tak mendapatkan masa-masa tenang—kecuali, saat dia tidur—seperti ini. Baru saja, pamannya mengatakan bahwa dia akan keluar dengan seluruh keluarga, untuk mengunjungi rumah ibu Paman Vernon. Dan tentu saja, jalan-jalan itu dilakukan tanpa Harry.

Untuk itu, Harry sangat berterima kasih pada Paman Vernon. Merasa tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Ripper—anjing bulldog tua peliharaan Bibi Marge—yang ditambatkan di pohon belakang rumah, Harry meneruskan sarapannya yang menyenangkan tanpa keluarga Dursley. Ketika Harry baru saja beranjak untuk ke kamarnya, sebelum dia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Harry pun bergegas ke depan, sambil membatin, siapakah yang mengunjunginya pada pagi hari begini. Ternyata, dia menemukan seorang anak perempuan sebaya dirinya—menurut Harry—yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai. Maaf mengejutkanmu, pagi-pagi begini," kata anak perempuan itu dengan canggung. _"_Aku Emma Crockant. Aku datang ke sini karena aku butuh tempat tinggal selama musim panas. _Hanya _selama musim panas, kok."

Harry terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Kalau ia mengizinkan anak itu tinggal, dia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Paman Vernon. Kalau tidak, kasihan sekali anak itu harus cari rumah lain untuk ditanyai. Setelah berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri selama lima menit, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk mengizinkan anak itu masuk dan tinggal. Harry menunjukkan kamar tamu yang lain, yang tepat di sebelah kamar Harry. Masalah _perizinan_ _resmi_ dari Paman Vernon, itu urusan belakangan. Anak itu, Emma, tampaknya sangat berterima kasih pada Harry. Dia memandang kamarnya yang baru dengan sangat, erm, kagum.

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih... Er, siapa namamu?" tanya Emma pada Harry yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tamu tersebut.

"Oh, ya. Aku Harry. Sori, lupa berkenalan," jawab Harry dengan cengiran bersalah di wajahnya. Yang dibalas Emma dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua pun turun dan menuju ke dapur. Saat Harry menawari Emma untuk sarapan, anak itu hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah sarapan di salah satu cafe yang dia temui di pinggir jalan. Harry agak kurang yakin. "Jadi, kau itu anak pemilik rumah ini, Harry?" tanyanya lagi, sambil mengamati interior rumah Paman Vernon dan terus begumam, "Rapi sekali."

"Er, bukan. Aku adalah keponakan Paman Vernon. Dia yang memiliki rumah ini. Orang tuaku sudah, meninggal saat aku berumur satu tahun. Dan aku dititipkan di sini," jelas Harry. Emma yang mendengar jawaban Harry, seketika berputar menghadap Harry—yang menampilkan wajah biasa—sambil mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih, atas mereka. Tenang saja."

Emma yang masih merasa tidak enak, lantas mendekati Harry dan tersenyum padanya. Harry membalas tersenyum juga. Hening sesaat, kemudian suara Ripper yang menggonggong, kembali menyadarkan kedua anak itu. Emma langsung berlari ke belakang rumah dan menemukan Ripper tertambat di pohon. "Anjingmu?" Emma bertanya pada Harry yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Bukan. Anjing bibiku. Bibi Marge namanya. Dia datang untuk menginap di sini sampai musim panas. Baru datang tiga hari lalu," kata Harry sambil menatap Emma. Yang ditatap merasa tidak enak sampai-sampai melihat ke arah Harry. Lalu, Harry yang tertangkap basah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sambil melihat bahwa Emma menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan geli.

Harry cuma mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti biasa, sambil nyengir. Emma duduk di bangku panjang dan Harry pun mengikuti anak perempuan itu. "Aku memperhatikan Harry, bahwa di rumah ini, sama sekali tidak ada fotomu. Apakah aku salah?" tanya Emma sambil melihat langit yang sedikit berawan.

Yang ditanya pun menjawab dengan biasa, "Mereka sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Membenciku malah. Bukan hanya aku, tapi orang tuaku juga mereka tidak suka. Hanya karena aku seorang penyihir."

Emma refleks menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Harry dalam-dalam. Harry merasa agak canggung, dan gugup. Dia tidak pernah ditatap oleh perempuan manapun seperti ini. "Kau penyihir?" Emma bertanya dengan serius.

"Oh, yeah," kata Harry, "benar sekali."

"Itu keren!" respon Emma sambil nyengir. "Aku menyukai segala hal tentang sihir!"

"Oh, yeah, sihir itu memang keren," kata Harry, sambil membalas cengiran Emma. Pertama kalinya dia melihat ada orang yang sangat tertarik pada sihir seperti Emma. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung mengajak Emma ke kamarnya dan menunjukkan surat-surat, buku, bahkan Hedwig pada Emma.

Harry juga memperlihatkan lemari tempat Paman Vernon mengunci seluruh peralatan sekolah dan sapu kesayangannya, _Nimbus 2000_. "Jadi, kau belum selesai mengerjakan PR Sejarah Sihir, eh?" selidik Emma saat mereka kembali ke kamar Harry. Harry hanya nyengir bersalah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, yang sebetulnya tanpa diacak-acak juga sudah berantakan. "Kau ini. Aku tahu liburan musim panas itu panjang. Tapi, tidak baik menunda-nunda pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. "Siapa kau, dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Emma?"

"Lucu sekali, Harry," jawab Emma sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi, aku serius soal ini."

"Kalau kau tidak mau bantu, lebih baik tutup mulut. Aku juga serius," kata Harry dengan serius. Mendengar itu, Emma langsung mengambil buku Sejarah Sihir Harry, dan membolak-balik halamannya. Sudah sepuluh menit, sampai akhirnya Emma menaruh buku ke depan Harry. Menyuruhnya untuk membaca. "Ha! Satu halaman penuh tentang pemberontakan penyihir atau apa itu tadi," kata Emma. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh kemenangan. Harry hanya geleng-geleng, dan mulai yakin—dibalik sifatnya yang menyenangkan—Emma juga maniak nilai seperti Hermione.

Harry mulai menyalin tulisan di buku itu sementara Emma membaca surat-surat dari Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, dan Hogwarts. Emma bahkan tertawa saat melihat buku _Monster Tentang Monster _yang Harry ikat menggunakan tali pinggangnya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Buku itu mencoba menggigitku!" seru Harry. Dia mendongak saat mendengar suara tawa Emma. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mengikatnya, oke?"

Harry baru selesai menyalin satu jam setelahnya. "Kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Harry sambil mereka berdua menuruni tangga ke bawah. "Jelas kita tidak akan mencoba sapu terbangku. Itu terlalu beresiko."

"Jalan-jalan? Kukira itu tidak _beresiko_," jawab Emma, menekankan pada kata _beresiko_. "Sehari berada di rumah ini, kita akan mati bosan. Percayalah padaku, Harry."

"Jangan meledekku. Oke, kita jalan-jalan. Benar-benar _jalan-jalan_," kata Harry balas meledek Emma dengan menekankan kata _jalan-jalan_. "Karena aku tak punya sepeda, mengerti?"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah berjalan-jalan di jalanan Privet Drive. Karena sangat tidak mungkin untuk jalan kaki sampai London, mereka memutuskan pergi ke taman bermain di dekat pabrik yang terbengkalai. Taman bermain itu lengang. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang bermain di sana. Harry dan Emma menaiki ayunan. "Kau sering ke sini, Harry?" tanya Emma tanpa melihat Harry.

"Tidak juga. Aku jarang ke sini sebenarnya," jawab Harry yang juga tidak melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Tempat ini cukup bagus padahal," komentar Emma yang melihat-lihat seluruh taman itu.

"Yeah, dulu cukup ramai. Tapi, setiap musim panas kupikir yang datang semakin berkurang," kata Harry.

**XxoooxX**

"Waktu kenapa berjalan sangat cepat, sih? Tadi baru jam sembilan, sekarang sudah jam setengah empat," Harry mendengar Emma menggerutu di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke rumah, karena Harry takut jika mereka pulang terlalu malam atau lebih lama dari paman dan bibinya, Paman Vernon akan mengomelinya.

Ditambah Bibi Marge yang akan ngomong macam-macam karena dia membawa Emma. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung menghempaskan diri di kasur masing-masing, terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Dan, ternyata benar dugaan Harry. Paman Vernon pulang pada pukul enam, dan untungnya Emma dan Harry sedang berada di dapur, bukan di kamar.

Seluruh keluarga Dursley—Bibi Marge juga—berjengit melihat kehadiran satu anggota tambahan yang asing di rumah mereka. Sembari menunggu Paman Vernon yang langsung menyeret Harry ke lorong untuk ditanyai—Dudley melihat dengan antusias—Emma sendiri langsung diserbu dengan berbagai pertanyaan sinis dari Bibi Petunia dan Bibi Marge. Tapi, setidaknya, tidak separah Harry, Emma langsung bisa melunakkan hati bibi-bibi Harry karena, selain dia kelewat sopan, dia juga pandai memasak.

Begitu Harry kembali ke dapur, dia mendengus saat melihat baik Bibi Petunia maupun Bibi Marge tersenyum saat mengobrol dengan Emma, dan kembali berjengit saat melihatnya masuk. Dan, sekarang, Emma yang baru datang kurang dari dua puluh empat jam di rumah itu, sudah lebih disukai dibanding Harry yang sudah tinggal selama dua belas tahun di sana.

Harry mendengus lagi, saat mereka mengobrol dengan Emma saat makan malam di ruang makan secara akrab. Harry yang mengharap akan kedatangan Emma akan membuatnya lebih disukai juga, tapi ternyata tidak. Bibi Marge tetap mencela Harry, seperti biasa. Harry kembali membuat gelas di tangan Bibi Marge pecah, dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Di atas, dia kembali mengingat tentang formulir Hogsmeade miliknya. Emosinya yang sudah mau meledak, kembali teredam. Dan, dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sambil berjalan untuk membukanya, dia menyumpah dalam hati kalau itu adalah Paman Vernon yang berniat memarahinya. Tapi, bukan, itu adalah Emma. Dia ternyata mohon diri dengan amat sangat susah di bawah sana, untuk menyusul Harry.

Mendapat saran ("Pukul saja dia, kalau kurang ajar!") dari Bibi Marge, yang membuatnya tertawa dalam hati. Dia sudah membatin apakah Harry akan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata Harry masih baik padanya. "Aku minta maaf, Harry," kata Emma saat Harry membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat keluarga pamanmu lebih menyukaiku daripada kau. Sungguh, Harry. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau kau tidak suka aku bisa cari rumah lain malam ini juga, kok."

Harry kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Emma. Walaupun tadi Bibi Marge sempat membanding-bandingkannya dengan Emma. Mengatakan bahwa meskipun Emma juga anak yatim-piatu, tapi dia jauh lebih berguna daripada Harry. Tidak terbesit sama sekali di pikiran Harry untuk menyalahkan Emma. "Aku tidak menyalahkan kau, Emma. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," kata Harry dengan canggung. "Aku sudah terbiasa, seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu pergi dari rumah ini. Nanti mereka malah menghajarku karena membuat kau pergi."

Kalimat Harry barusan sanggup membuat Emma yang sudah nyaris menangis, jadi nyengir. Harry balas nyengir juga. Emma mengucapkan selamat malam setelah itu. Dan dia kembali ke kamarnya.

******XxoooxX**

Pagi besoknya, Harry bangun dan turun untuk sarapan, sedikit berjengit saat melihat Emma di dapur. Sebelum otaknya menyuplai ingatan kemarin. Bahwa dia sendiri yang membuat Emma tinggal di sini. Ripper sedang menjilat teh di piringnya dengan bising di sebelah Bibi Marge. Yang seperti biasa, menampakkan—tanpa ditutup-tutupi—wajah mencela pada Harry. Tidak bersemangat makan di meja makan, Harry pun beralih ke dapur. "Mau kornet?" tanya Emma sambil meyodorkan piring dengan kornet daging dan telur ke hadapannya.

"Kau masak sendiri? Atau hanya menyampaikan masakan Bibi Petunia karena dia terlalu jijik bahkan untuk menyentuhku?" gurau Harry, sambil mulai memakan kornet itu.

"Oh, dia bahkan terlalu jijik untuk memasak sarapan pagimu Harry. Maka dari itu, dia menyuruhku untuk membuatkannya," jawab Emma yang menanggapi gurauan Harry. Dengan tidak serius tentu saja.

"Bagus berarti. Sering-seringlah dia jijik padaku. Masakanmu lebih baik darinya. Percayalah, aku tidak bohong," puji Harry. Yang dipuji sedikit merona wajahnya. Harry menyadari itu, dan memandang Emma, nyengir.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, taruh saja, di situ. Lalu segera lakukan sesuatu yang tidak memancing celaan Bibi Marge, biar aku yang bersihkan," kata Emma, dan kembali membersihkan piring-piring.

"Kau mau bersihkan? Termasuk yang satu itu?" Harry mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Ripper. Emma hanya mendengus.

"Ya, tentulah. Walaupun mungkin aku akan menggunakan sarung tangan," Emma mengatakan itu sambil tertawa kecil. Harry sudah selesai sarapan. Memutuskan, kembali ke kamar. Setelah sebelumnya meyuruh Emma menyusulnya untuk membantu mengerjakan PR Ramuan yang belum dia sentuh sama sekali. Setengah jam kemudian Emma muncul di pintu kamar Harry. "Kau membersihkan apa sih? Lama sekali," kata Harry begitu Emma duduk di lantai kamarnya. Dengan perkamen, pena bulu, dan buku Ramuan tergeletak di sana-sini.

"Sori. Aku tertahan oleh bibi, paman, dan sepupu kesayanganmu itu. Dudley baru saja ingat kalau aku satu sekolah dasar dengannya," kata Emma santai. Dia melihat judul PR Ramuan Harry, dan mulai membolak-balik buku Ramuan miliknya. Pemahaman menghantam Harry seperti sekumpulan baboon. Dia langsung memukul dahinya. Emma mengernyit.

"Kau cewek yang dikepang satu itu, kan? Yang selalu duduk paling depan? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Juara satu di kelas!" Harry menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Emma langsung tersentak mendengar itu.

"Kau ingat kalau aku selalu duduk di depan? Dudley saja, cuma ingat kalau aku juara satu di kelas enam tahun berturut-turut," kata Emma sambil tetap membaca buku Ramuan Harry.

"Aku memperhatikanmu. Kau pintar, tapi tidak sombong. Tidak pernah keberatan dipasangkan oleh siapapun pada pelajaran olahraga," kata Harry jujur. Emma tersenyum tanpa mendongak menatap Harry. Tapi, memang benar, saat Emma dipasangkan dengan Harry pun, dia tidak menolak. Harry menatap Emma dengan intens sama seperti yang Emma lakukan padanya kemarin. Harry menatapnya terus seakan berharap Emma akan berubah menjadi Voldemort atau apa, tapi tidak. Emma tetap terus membaca buku Ramuannya.

Itu berlangsung selama lebih dari sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya Emma mendongak dan mendapati Harry masih menatapnya dengan intens. Emma juga menatap Harry, sama dalamnya, seakan mencari sesuatu yang lain dari mata itu, tapi tidak ada. Mata itu masih mata hijau cemerlang yang dilihatnya kemarin. Harry pun sama, dia mencoba mencari keanehan di mata Emma, tapi hasilnya nihil. Emma hanya punya mata biru yang mengingatkan Harry pada laut. Kegiatan tatap-menatap Harry dan Emma dihentikan oleh suara geladak-geluduk yang diciptakan oleh Ripper di bawah.

Saat sadar mereka langsung membuang muka ke arah berlainan, mencoba menutupi rona wajah masing yang sialnya terlalu sulit dilakukan dua remaja laki-laki dan perempuan berumur tiga belas tahun. Karena mereka berkali-kali melihat wajah masing-masing, dan pada akhirnya menyerah. Mereka tertawa bersama. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa aneh yang menjalar dalam diri masing-masing. Mengejutkan mereka seperti sengatan listrik. Emma kembali menemukan—kali ini dua halaman penuh—yang akan mencukupi kebutuhan esai Ramuan Harry. Mereka turun ke bawah sesudahnya.

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan ke Harry, dan senyuman aneh untuk Emma dari keluarga Dusley, mereka duduk di bangku panjang di belakang rumah. Mengobrol tentang banyak hal. "Kukira aku tidak akan lama di sini. Baru saja, tadi pagi aku dapat surat kalau aku harus kembali ke penginapan lama yang aku pernah tempati sebelum kembali ke sekolah asramaku," kata Emma.

"Kapan itu? Tidak hari ini, kan?" tanya Harry sambil melihat Ripper yang kembali tertambat di pohon.

"Tentu tidak, Harry. Dua minggu sebelum satu September. Itu yang tertulis di surat," jawab Emma menatap langit.

"Itu masih lama. Tenang saja," kata Harry memberi cengirannya yang biasa pada Emma.

"Tentu saja masih lama. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang," Emma juga balas nyengir.

"Ini akan jadi salah satu musim panas yang terbaik sepanjang hidupku,"

**FIN**


End file.
